The Beginning of the End
by storylover17
Summary: Prequal to the Future is Now. What was it like during those thirteen years since the Androids first appeared? Follow Gohan as he deals with the slaughter of the Z fighters, the death of his mother, becoming a Super Saiyan, raising his younger brothers, fighting the Androids and so much more. Will he survive? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Six months had passed since the death of Son Goku. All the Z fighters (even the cold hearted Saiyan prince Vegeta) were completely shocked that the Son Goku had surcome to something as weak as a heart virus. But none were more moved by Goku's death than his wife ChiChi and his son Gohan.

ChiChi had suggested using the Dragon Balls to bring back Goku, but it wouldn't work. The Dragon Balls couldn't bring back someone who died of natural causes, like a virus. Then everyone thought of going to New Namek, but like before it wouldn't work. None of the Z fighters knew where New Namek was and even if they did who knows how long it would take to get there and collect the Namekian Dragon balls and summon their dragon to wish back Goku. So the Z fighters were forced to accept the fact that Goku was permanently dead this time and train hard to defend Earth from attack.

Somewhere out in the 439 mountain district a young boy trained. The boy was Son Gohan son of the late Son Goku. Gohanwas only ten, but fought with the experience and form of someone twice or three times his age.

Gohan wore a purple gi like the one his first mentor Piccolo. Gohan had hip length black hair and dark brown, nearly black, eyes. His skin was a light peach like his mother's, and unlike the normal light tanned skin all Saiyans, including Gohan's father, Son Goku, had.

ChiChi stormed out of the house and approached her son who was training in the front yard (which was a few square miles considering where they lived). The wife of the late Son Goku was not impressed that her son had been focusing more on fighting than on his studies lately. For the first few weeks ChiChi had let it slide, Gohan had just lost his father and needed a way to let out his emotions, but now six months later, it was getting a bit ridiculous. All Gohan did was train from sunrise to sunset, sometimes for days at a time. It was causing a lot of stress on ChiChi and stress was something she couldn't have in her condition.

A few weeks after Goku died ChiChi found out she was pregnant. By how much the fetus had gown ChiChi figured she was a month or so pregnant by the time Goku died. The news of another Son arriving had given all of the Z fighter, especially Gohan, a new feeling of hope and happiness ChiChi hadn't seen in any of them since her husband's death.

ChiChi had finally found Gohan sparing against himself in an open field. The twenty-nine year old woman was glad she had finally found her son. Now all she had to do was get him back to the house.

"Gohan. I just got a call from Bulma. She's having a party and all of us are invited. It would be good for you to get out of the house and socialise for a bit, even if it's with those gang members your father called friends. Now come on. We're going to be late." shouted ChiChi.

Gohan followed his mother back to their small house in the middle of the forest. ChiChi made Gohan change clothes since they were going to a party. Even if her son was becoming a delinquent ChiChi wanted him to look nice for just one day without any complaining. Since Gohan knew it would make his mother happy, and it wasn't good to put a woman whose seven months pregnant under too much stress, Gohan had agreed to change clothes.

Gohan put on a fancy long sleeved white shirt and black pants. He grabbed a capsule containing his spar gis just in case he would need them. When he was dressed Gohan walked back down stairs.

ChiChi was impatiently waiting by the front door. Even though she was seven months pregnant ChiChi didn't look it. So it allowed her to wear whatever she wanted.

ChiChi had changed into a beautiful sleeveless white Chinese dress and black leggings. She had her long black hair in a low ponytail instead of her usual bun. And she had applied a little make up to her face.

Finally Gohan made it downstairs. Mother and son's dark brown eyes met with a clash. Gohan didn't like the look in his mother's eye. Something told him she wasn't too happy and he hoped it didn't get him a frying pan to the head.

"You can't go out in public with that mop on your head. We still have some time to get the Bulma's so you can let me cut it." snapped ChiChi.

Gohan shuttered. He remembered the last time his mother had given him a haircut. He really didn't feel like getting another bowl cut and having all the Z fighters laugh at him at Bulma's party.

"I like my hair the way it is mom. I don't need it cut." protested Gohan.

ChiChi sighed and her face softened.

"Then at least tie it back. Come here. I'll help you." offered ChiChi.

Gohan was shocked by how calm his mother was being. Normally ChiChi would yell at her son until she got him to do what she wanted. Gohan guessed the change had something to do with his father's death. The past few months alone ChiChi had been more lenient with Gohan's studies and letting him train more.

ChiChi quickly tied back her son's hair. When she was done Gohan picked up his mother and flew to West City. The mother and son landed when they reached Capsule Corp. The two let themselves in and walked to where Bulma was having her party.

Everyone noticed when Gohan and ChiChi entered the room. Gohan smiled at all the Z fighters. Everyone was there. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and even the bad tempered, Saiyan prince Vegeta was attending to Gohan's surprise.

Yamcha and Krillin had been talking to each other before Gohan and ChiChi entered the room. Yamcha was thirty-three, stood exactly six feet tall, had light skin, had a scar over one eye and an X shaped scar on the opposite cheek, short black hair, black eyes, and wore an orange gi with the simble for 'Turtle' on the back and chest. Krillin was thirty, exactly five feet tall, his bald head had six dots on his forehead, black eyes, was light skinned, and wore an orange gi with the simble for 'Turtle' written on the back and chest.

Tien and Chiaotzu also took notice of the young half-Saiyan and his mother. Tien was thirty-three, six foot one, bald, had three eyes, was light skinned, and wore green pants, green armbands, and a white t-shirt. Chiaotzu was twenty-nine, four and a half feet tall, had completely white skin, red cheeks, and wore a green robe with yellow sleeves and a black hat.

Gohan smiled at Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu. The young half-Saiyan then looked at his mentor Piccolo. Piccolo returned a small smile to his student. Piccolo was seven foot four, had green skin, pointed ears, wore a purple gi, white cape, and a white turban covered his antenna.

Bulma stepped through the Z fighters crowding around Gohan and ChiChi. Bulma was thirty-three, five foot four, light skinned, had blue eyes, shoulder length blue hair held back with a red headband, and wore a simple white shirt and black pants. In her arms Bulma held her one year old son Trunks. Trunks had lavender tuffs of hair and blue eyes and was wrapped in a blanked for warmth.

"I'm glad you made it. I was starting to worry you might not come. We haven't seen either of you since Goku died. How have you been Gohan? Anything happen in the last six months?" concernedly asked Bulma.

Gohan looked at the blue haired woman. He could sense the worry in her voice and the look of concern in all of the Z fighter's eyes. The half-Saiyan boy sighed and looked at all his friends.

"I'm find Bulma. You don't have to worry about me. None of you have to worry about me." assured Gohan.

While everyone else was paying attention to Gohan, Vegeta had just stayed in the distance minding his own business until now. Vegeta was thirty-five, five foot five, had tanned skin, black flame styled hair, black eyes, wore a blue bodysuit, white gloves, white yellow tipped boots, and Saiyan chest armor. The Saiyan prince glared at the Z fighters, as his normal frown deepened.

"Would you all stop crowding around the brat? He said he was fine. Don't bring up the subject of Kakarot's death again, or I will kill you myself." snapped Vegeta.

Everyone looked completely shocked at Vegeta. Had the Saiyan prince just tried to defend Gohan, or were they all hearing it wrong? Bulma was especially taken back by what her lover and the father of her only child, the man who never once showed her any form of love or kindness, appeared to be standing up for the child of his former enemy and greatest rival.

Gohan thought, unlike everyone else, he knew why Vegeta had just tried to defend him. All the Z fighters had found out about Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan a few days after Goku had died. Gohan theorised that Vegeta had been more affected by Goku's death than anyone had thought, if not for Goku's death then at least for the fact that the Saiyan prince would ever be able to fight against and finally surpass the third class warrior, though he never voice his theory out loud.

Gohan knew besides him and Trunks, who where only both half-Saiyan, that Goku had been the only other Saiyan left in existence besides Vegeta. Being the last of your kind would be enough to drive anyone over the edge, even Vegeta.

Suddenly the radio changed from the song it had been playing to an emergency broadcast. Everyone forgot about what Vegeta had said and listened to the reporter over the radio.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled programming for a case of national security. Two beens are attacking South City. They have incredible power and are destroying everything within sight. Authorities are asking everyone to evacuate the area immediately. But with the strength of these two monsters any attempt of escape is futile. All escape routes are destroyed besides the North interstate outside of the city. It is the only chance of escape. Take the route before it is too late. Good luck to you all and may these beens be stopped before it is too late." announced the Radio Announcer.

The Z fighters all shared the same look. The look they only got before they were about to fight.

ChiChi looked at her son and noticed the same look on her son's face. The pregnant woman glared at her son. There was no way ChiChi was going to let her son fight.

"There's no way you're going to South City Gohan. It's far too dangerous. Besides you still have to study. I'm not going to let you fall behind in your studies and become a muscle head like your father. Gohan? Are you listening to me? How do you expect to become a scholar if you're constantly running off to fight some meaningless battle." shouted ChiChi.

Something in Gohan just snapped. The ten year old child glared at his mother. ChiChi was taken aback by the look on her son's face, a look far too serious and old for one so young. Before Goku's death Gohan would have never looked at or apposed his mother, but that was then and this is now, and it was an emergency.

"No mom. I'm going to South City with everyone else. Dad's dead and I have to take his place. It's my duty as his son to defend the Earth. These two beens attacking South City could pose a threat to the rest of the planet if we don't stop them. I'm sorry mom but I have to do this." stated Gohan.

The young half-Saiyan rushed out of Capsule Corp. and began to fly to South City. Gohan changed into his purple gi as he flew towards South City. The other Z fighters soon followed after the half-Saiyan before ChiChi had a chance to open her mouth and yell at them.

Little did they know they were approaching the battle of their lives? The world would be changed forever the moment the Z fighters arrived at South City. They were about to meet the world's worst nightmare, the Androids.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

The Z fighters arrived at South City. The warriors landed on the ground and looked around the city. Something didn't feel right. Suddenly the ones attacking South City exposed themselves to the Z fighters.

Before the Z fighters stood a handsome young boy with shoulder length black hair, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, black t-shirt, jeans, and a red scarf. At the boy's side was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, wore a black shirt with long white sleeves, black leggings, a jean vest, jean skirt, and boots. The two were built slim and powerful, and shared a striking resemblance to each other. Both had lifeless blue eyes that all the Z fighters instantly hated.

The boy smirked at the Z fighters. It was almost like he had been expecting them.

"Oh look the Z fighters. I was wondering when you were going to show up." blankly said the boy.

The female now gave the Z fighters a more disturbing look than the man.

"This is going to be fun. Up for a little game 17?" asked the girl.

"Sure 18." replied the boy.

The Z fighters were enraged that the two in front of them weren't taking their presence seriously. They had defeated the universes worst villains. There was no way these two would be able to defeat them. This would barely be a warm up spar, let alone anything fatale to the rest of the world.

The boy once again looked at the Z fighters. He smirked as his eyes grew colder than they were before.

"Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I am Android 17 and this is my sister, Android 18." introduced 17.

18 took over for her brother.

"We were created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army to destroy Son Goku. The good doctor is no longer around, but we still plan on destroying Goku. We'll just take care of you first then go after him." concluded 18.

Before anyone had the chance to contemplate what 17 and 18 had told them the twin Androids attacked. The Z fighters all scattered and avoided the two Android's attack.

Piccolo looked back at his student. The Namekian tossed aside his cape and turban before he engaged in battle.

"Stay out of this Gohan. We'll take care of these two." said Piccolo.

Gohan nodded and got out of the way so the rest of the Z fighters could fight. The child half-Saiyan watched as his mentor began to fight against the two Androids.

Piccolo gave it his all. He fought to the best of his abilities. When it looked like Piccolo was about to destroy 17, 18 came up from behind him and kicked him in the abdomen. The female Android then shot a ki blast at the Namekian to make sure he was good and dead.

Everyone froze when they felt Piccolo's ki signature die. This wasn't good. If Piccolo was dead than so was Kami. And if the Guardian of Earth was dead then there were no more Dragon Balls. They couldn't wish anyone killed by the Androids back, and now if anyone else was killed they would stay dead.

Vegeta glared at his two opponents. The Prince of all Saiyans summoned up all of his ki and went Super Saiyan. He wasn't going to let the death of some weak Namekian stop him from having a good fight.

"Don't think that little trick you just played will work on me. I'm stronger than those sentimental weaklings. If you want to fight then fight me, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." gloated Vegeta.

The two Androids smiled. Moving as one, 17 and 18 attacked the Saiyan prince. Vegeta held his own against the two Androids. He yelled and fired a ki blast at anyone who tried to interfere with his fight.

Vegeta might have been giving it his all, but the Androids hadn't even broken a sweat. Everyone realised the Androids were just toying with Vegeta. Vegeta realised he was just being played with when then Androids got bored and sent him flying into the cold, hard, ground.

Gohan ran to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta got up out of the crater than had former when he landed. The Saiyan prince clutched his broken right arm and fell to his knees. Vegeta was too weak to maintain his ki and dropped out of Super Saiyan form.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" concernedly asked Gohan.

Vegeta got back to his feet and looked away from the young half-Saiyan.

"I'm fine brat. I don't need your sympathy." growled Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the ground and sighed. His expression slightly softened as he got back off the ground.

"Gohan tell the wom... tell Bulma that I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry for how I treated her and that I'll never get to see our son grow up. Just tell her that I am sorry and that I love her." panted Vegeta.

Gohan was completely shocked by what Vegeta had said. It was so out of character for the Saiyan prince. If Vegeta was saying something that made his swallow his pride to say, then he knew there was no chance for him or the other Z fighters to win this battle.

Android 17 was fast approaching the two Saiyans. 17 could easily kill Vegeta and Gohan with one powerful ki blast. No one was coming to their rescue because Android 18 was keeping the rest of the Z fighters busy with trying to keep themselves alive.

Vegeta summoned up all of his remaining ki to go Super Saiyan. He rushed at the Android at top speed.

17 braced himself for the Saiyan prince's attack. With one quick punch, 17 had his arm through Vegeta's armor and his chest. The Android removed his hand and let the dead body of the Saiyan prince hit the ground.

Gohan was frozen by the loss of both his mentor and Vegeta. He looked to see the rest of his friends fighting against the Androids for their lives. 17 easily took care of Yamcha, with a kick to the neck, and Chiaotzu, with a simple ki blast. When Tien rushed to aide his fallen friends, 18 stopped him and killed him by punching through his chest. The two Androids teamed up when they killed Krillin with their ki blasts.

The last of the Z fighters fell to the ground. Gohan just stared at the bodies of his friends, unable to believe what happened. 17 and 18 both looked at the young half-Saiyan.

"Should we kill the boy?" wondered 18.

"Leave him. He's way too weak to be of any fun. And if we let him live think about all the fun we can have with him later." told 17.

18 liked the idea her brother had suggested. The two Androids turned away from the destroyed city and the young half-Saiyan, continuing their quest to find and kill Son Goku.

Gohan noticed the Androids had left the city. Why had they left him alive? He was the son of Son Goku. Didn't they already know his dad was dead? And even if they did why didn't they kill him to try and bring his father out of hiding? It just didn't make any sense.

"It's just not fair. Why did those two Androids kill everyone else but leave me? It doesn't make any sense. I should have fought. I could have saved them. Instead I hid like a scared child. It just isn't fair. Why did I have to live when everyone else I knew had to died." thought Gohan.

Something in Gohan just snapped. Images of his friends and father appeared in his mind. One by one he recalled all of their deaths. From his father losing his life to the heart virus to the Androids slaughtering all of his friends just mere moments ago. All of the pain and sadness welled inside of Gohan until he could no longer stand it.

The young half-Saiyan through back his head and let out an ear piercing scream full of pain and sadness. Gohan's ki began to rise. Instantly his hair began to become gold and his eyes flashed green. His power surged until it was complete.

He had done it. Gohan had finally become a Super Saiyan. If only it had not cost him the lives of his friends and his father for him to attain the legendary feat passed down through multiple Saiyan generations.

Soon Gohan's screams died down. The half-Saiyan fell to the ground panting, his face covered in sweat. It wasn't too long before exhaustion over came him and he became unconscious.

When Gohan awoke he was in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. He looked around and saw his mother and Bulma sitting in two chairs waiting for him to wake up. The two women were glad that Gohan was finally awake.

ChiChi got up from her chair and nearly crushed her son in her embrace. Gohan noticed the tears in his mom's eyes. The young half-Saiyan looked over to Bulma and noticed the tears in her eyes as well. Gohan knew the two women had seen the dead bodies of the Z fighters and were just grateful that he was alive.

"What happened Gohan? Who destroyed South City and killed the Z fighters?" asked Bulma.

Gohan sighed and told Bulma and his mother the whole story. He told them of Androids 17 and 18, the death of the Z fighters, and of him going Super Saiyan. Then Gohan remembered what Vegeta had said before he had died.

"Bulma, Vegeta told me something before he died. He wanted you to know that he was sorry for how he treated you and that he'll never get to see Trunks grow up. He also wanted you to know that he lover you Bulma." retold Gohan.

Bulma and ChiChi were both completely caught off guard. They never expected Gohan to tell them something like that. Bulma just thought Gohan was trying to comfort her and pretended that she believed Vegeta had said that he loved her before he died.

ChiChi dried the tears from her eyes. The pregnant woman looked at her son.

"We're going to be staying here at Capsule Corp. until the baby is born. It's a lot closer to the city and it will give me one less thing to worry about. This will also be a good time for you to catch up on your studies. I'll give you two weeks to recover from the loss of the Z fighters, but after that you're going straight back to the books. How do you think you'll become a scholar if you don't study?" told ChiChi.

Gohan looked his mom in the eye. The eyes of the young child showed all the pain and sadness he had experienced the past few months. ChiChi was taken aback by the hard look in her son's eyes.

"No mom. With dad and the Z fighters gone, I'm going to have to take their place. I'm going to have to defend the Earth from now on. Those Androids could hurt more people. I'm the only one strong enough to stand a chance against them. I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this." declared Gohan.

Normally ChiChi would have yelled or fainted for hearing her son talk like he had, but she decided to let it slide for the moment. He had just lost all of his friends and his father six months ago. Now all he had was Bulma and herself. He did have Trunks and the new baby when it was born, but they wouldn't be much company until he was older.

For now ChiChi just decided to let her son mourn the loss of his friends. In two weeks he would be back to the books and studying to become a scholar. Or at least that was what ChiChi hoped.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

One year had passed since the Androids first appeared. All across the world people were in a panic. Already Androids 17 and 18 had annihilated one eighth of the population. And the only one standing against them was Son Gohan.

Gohan had changed during the past year. He spent more and more time training and less time focusing on his school work. He had also cut his black hair into a mess of short spikes so he could fight without it getting in the way. The young half-Saiyan had also taken to wearing nothing but gis so he could fight no matter where he was.

Gohan stood alone outside his house. For what felt like the thousandth time, Gohan went Super Saiyan. Over the past year Gohan had been training himself to use and master the Super Saiyan power.

Gohan had already been training for well over three hours strait without stopping. When Gohan had completed his training he was soar all over and covered in sweat.

The boy walked back into the house and went to his room. Gohan got changed into a new black gi and cleaned himself off before going to the kitchen to get a snack.

When Gohan was walking to the kitchen something came up from behind him and grabbed his leg. Gohan looked back at what grabbed his leg and smiled.

A year old carbon copy of Son Goku, dressed in black pants and a white shirt, was holding onto the eleven-year-old's leg. A pair a dark brown eyes looked into Gohan's and a wide smile practically light up the entire hallway. Gohan bent down and ruffled his little brother's messy, spiked, black hair.

"Hey there Goten. What are you up to?" cheerfully asked Gohan.

Goten had been born two months after the Androids showed up. After Goten had been born the Son family moved back to their house in the 439 Mountain district. Also after the youngest Son's birth, Gohan had begun sneaking out and fighting against the Androids. He had been doing it the past year but only last week had ChiChi given her eldest son permission to fight and cut back on his studies, for the time being anyway.

ChiChi appeared from around the corner. The woman wore a white shirt and pants, black Chinese dress, and matching black boots. ChiChi had her long black hair in its normal bun.

Gohan looked at his mother. When the half-Saiyan saw how his mother was dressed, he knew where they were going.

"We're going to go visit dad?" assumed Gohan.

ChiChi nodded.

"Yes we are dear. We're going to visit your father and all of his friends. Bulma will meet us there. She and trunks are going to visit Vegeta." answered ChiChi.

In a short amount of time the mother and sons were ready to leave. ChiChi had packed a bag of baby things encase Goten needed them. When they were ready Gohan flew his mother and little brother to the cemetery Goku and the Z fighters were buried in.

Bulma stood at the graveyard gates. The blue haired woman wore a simple black dress and had cut her blue hair to chin length. In her arms she held her two year old son. Trunks was dressed in black pants and a t-shirt and a black hat covered his lavender hair.

Bulma was glad when ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten finally arrived at the graveyard. The blue haired woman smiled as the Sons approached her.

As soon as Trunks saw Gohan the toddler began to squirm. Bulma smiled and laughed. She put down the squirming two year old and let him run over to Gohan.

Trunks grabbed hold of Gohan's leg. Gohan picked up Trunks. The small toddler buried his face in Gohan's shoulder.

"Go'an. Go'an." cheered Trunks.

Goten wasn't too happy about all the attention Trunks was getting from Gohan. Goten began to squirm and tried to escape from his mother's arms.

"Big bwother. Big bwother." desperately said Goten.

Gohan looked back at his mom and little brother. Gohan opened his arms so Goten could join Trunks in all the attention. With surprising strength (surprising to someone who didn't know about Saiyans), Goten jumped out of his mother's arms and into Gohan's waiting embrace.

The two toddlers climbed all over Gohan. Bulma and ChiChi had the same concerned look in their eyes. Gohan noticed the two women staring at him, as the two half-Saiyan toddlers continued to climb all over him.

"Are you sure you can handle those two Gohan? You know how much fuss Goten can be." questioned ChiChi.

"ChiChi's right Gohan. Normal toddlers are hard enough to handle. Those two just happen to be half alien, super powers, that could destroy an entire city if they wanted." added Bulma.

Bulma regretted her choice of words. It reminded everyone of the Androids and what they had done over the past year.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle the Androids, then I think I can handle looking after my two little brothers. Neither of you have to worry about me." assured Gohan.

Even though Trunks wasn't related to him, Gohan still considered the toddler his little brother. He was after all one of Trunks and Goten's main caretakers. In their short lives the three had already formed a bond much stronger than even Goku shared with the Z fighters.

As a way to honor the Z fighters and his father's memory, Gohan had been fighting the Androids for the past year. ChiChi had insisted her son's studies were more important than the fate of the world. Gohan had to sneak out whenever the Androids attacked and practically forgot all about his studies.

About two weeks ago ChiChi had finally given in to the realisation that the Androids were going to be around for a while and the only one who was strong enough to fight them was Gohan. ChiChi had given permission for Gohan to fight the Androids and train all he wanted, just as long as he studied every once in a while. Gohan agreed and studied whenever he wasn't training, fighting the Androids, recovering from his fights with the Androids, or playing with his younger brothers.

The two women and Gohan remembered why they had come to the graveyard in the first place. The two women went to the graves of the man they loved. ChiChi did her best not to cry when she stood by her husband's grave. All Bulma could think about when she looked at Vegeta's grave was the message Gohan had given her a year ago, the one Vegeta had asked Gohan to deliver right before he died.

Trunks and Goten didn't know why their mothers' looked so sad. The two turned to their big brother. Surely Gohan could tell them why their moms' were crying?

"Why my mama crying Go'an?" asked Trunks.

"Why mama sad, big bwother?" wondered Goten.

Gohan put down his two younger brothers. Trunks and Goten could see the hurt look in their big brother's eyes. They knew (as much as toddlers could know anything0 that what Gohan was going to tell them, it was going to be hard for him to say.

"The reason both your moms are crying is because they miss your fathers. Dad died of a heart virus before you were born Goten. Trunks, your dad died fighting the Androids with the rest of the Z fighters. They are in Other World now. They are watching over us, but it still doesn't make it any easier to accept that they are one." simply explained Gohan.

Gohan tried to keep his explanation as simple as possible. Even if Trunks and Goten were more self aware than normal kids their age, they were still toddlers with toddler sized minds.

Trunks and Goten looked at their crying mothers. They wanted to find a way to make their moms' happy again. Suddenly an idea popped into the two toddler half-Saiyans' minds.

"The dwagon balls." realised Trunks.

"Wish our dadas back with the dwagon ball, big bwother." suggested Goten.

Gohan looked away from his two little brothers. It was obvious that ChiChi and Bulma had been telling the two toddlers about Goku's adventures, and those adventures included the Dragon Balls and Shenron.

Gohan looked back at Trunks and Goten. By the confused look in his little brothers' eyes, Gohan could tell they didn't know why he wasn't more thrilled about their idea to use the Dragon balls to bring back Goku and the rest of the Z fighters. Gohan knew why they couldn't use the Dragon Balls anymore, but it was obvious that ChiChi and Bulma hadn't told either Trunks or Goten why the dragon could no longer be summoned. It looked like Gohan was going to have to be the one to break the bad news to his little brothers about the Dragon Balls and why they could no longer be used.

"I'm sorry you two, but we can't use the Dragon Balls to bring everyone back, not anymore that is. When Piccolo died so did Kami, the Guardian of Earth, and with Kami gone we can't use the Dragon Balls anymore. Even if we could still use the Dragon balls and summon Shenron, we wouldn't be able to wish Goku, our father Goten, back. Dad died of a natural reason, the heart virus. And the Dragon Balls can't bring back someone who has died of natural causes like I virus. I'm sorry you two. Your idea was great, it just would no longer work in this new time we live in." sadly explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten were surprised by what Gohan had told them. The Dragon Balls were useless. Then the two remembered the stories they heard about Gohan and the trip to Namek and fighting Frieza. Before the two half-Saiyan toddlers had a chance to open their mouths, Gohan stopped them?

"If you two are going to suggest going to New Namek and using their Dragon Balls, it won't work. The Namekian dragon, Porunga, can bring back people as many times as he wants, including those who died of natural causes, but he can only bring back one person per wish. The Namekians don't believe in bringing people back from the dead. Besides, we don't even know where New Namek is. Even if we did know where New Namek was, who knows how long it would take to build a space ship and fly there. I'm sorry you two, but we can't use the Dragon balls, be it Earth's or those of New Namek, to bring back the Z fighters or anyone else the Androids have killed." exclaimed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten remained silent for the rest of the visit to the graveyard. When they were done paying their respect, Bulma and Trunks went back to Capsule Corp. while ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten went back to their home in the 439 mountain district.

For now there was a little peace for the Son and Briefs families. But as long as the Androids remained alive, there would be no peace for the rest of the Earth. The world they lived in was a nightmare and no one knew when they were going to wake up.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan was attached to all sorts of machines. They constantly measured his heart rate and checked all his vital signs. Despite all the noise the machines caused, Gohan remained unconscious.

ChiChi looked at her eldest son. The woman tried her best to keep the tear forming in her eyes back, so she would cry. She just couldn't stand to see her son in this condition.

Gohan was only thirteen years old. He should have been studying so he could get into a good college and become a scholar, not fighting for his life to defeat two Androids. But no matter what ChiChi said, Gohan still kept on fighting.

Bulma could see the hurt in her friend's eyes. The blue haired woman put a hand on ChiChi's shoulder. ChiChi looked into Bulma's blue eyes and saw the same amount of worry and concern she had for the young half-Saiyan.

ChiChi knew ever since the death of the Z fighters Bulma had become overprotective of her had her two sons. Burning her pregnancy with Goten, Bulma hadn't even let ChiChi leave her sight. Normally ChiChi would have been annoyed by being fussed over like she had during her second pregnancy, but after losing Goku and the rest of the Z fighters, ChiChi could understand that Bulma had only been trying to keep what little of her family she had left with her.

Part of wanting that had caused Bulma to grow a protective maternal instinct for Gohan and Goten. ChiChi had also grown a secondary maternal instinct for Trunks, but it wasn't as strong as the secondary one Bulma had developed for Gohan and Goten.

"Everything's going to be alright ChiChi. Gohan's going to recover, he always does. The Androids already took my friends and my parents from me. I'll do everything I can to help Gohan, ChiChi. I'm not going to lose someone else I care about." assured Bulma.

"Thanks Bulma. I needed that." thanked ChiChi.

Out of nowhere a four year old Trunks and three year old Goten came running into the room. The two child half-Saiyans dressed in black shorts and loose t-shirts. Neither of them wore shoes, but Trunks did only have one sock on his right foot.

Bulma looked at her son and her son's best friend. She didn't want either of the two toddlers to cause Gohan any harm or see him in his current condition.

"I thought I told both of you to stay out of the medical wing. What are you both doing here? Gohan's in critical condition and you two could accidently hurt him if you are not careful." stated Bulma.

Trunks looked down at the ground. The lavender haired child didn't like it when his mother was mad at him.

"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to see big brother." innocently told Trunks.

"We were worried. We're sorry Bulma. We won't ever do it again." apologised Goten.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. She looked over to ChiChi who gave a slight nod. Bulma turned back to the two child half-Saiyans.

"You two can stay in here as long as you don't touch anything, that includes Gohan, and I'm with you. And you both have to be on your best behavior or else you'll both be getting human sized meals for the rest of the week." told Bulma.

The threat was enough to keep Trunks and Goten in like. The two didn't want to end up starving because they accidentally touched or broke something. The last time they had violated Bulma's warning, the two had nearly died from hunger.

Any thoughts of food left Trunks and Goten's minds when they saw their brother. The two half-Saiyans climbed into one of the chairs by Gohan's bed in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. The two just stared at their older brother and hero, not either of them noticing their mother's were quietly talking.

ChiChi looked at her eldest son. She knew what she had to do.

"Bulma, I'm going to the Ox Kingdom. I need to tell my father about this. I haven't seen him since the Androids appeared. He has to be worried about us. I'm sure he heard about Gohan's fights on the radio and he should know about his condition. I don't even think he knows about Goten. My father has a right to know about his second grandson and how his first is doing. Androids or no Androids, no one is going to stop me from delivering this message to my father." declared ChiChi.

Bulma knew the look in ChiChi's eye. It was the look she always got when she set her mind to something, and once her mind was on something there was nothing anyone could do to get her mind off of it.

"It's a long way to the Ox Kingdom. Take one of the hovercars. It should cut the journey in half by a day or so that it would take on foot. Just be careful ChiChi. The Androids could be anywhere and destroy anything." warned Bulma.

ChiChi smiled at the other woman.

"I'll be fine Bulma. And thanks for the hovercar. I'll try to return it in one piece. Do you remember the promise we made to each other?" asked ChiChi.

Bulma nodded.

"Of course I do. It was just after we found the Z fighters dead and put Gohan on life support for the first time. We promised to look after the other's children if anything were to happen to us. I'll look after Gohan and Goten like they were my own until you return." recalled Bulma.

"And I'll do the same for Trunks. I better get going. And thanks again Bulma, for everything." thanked ChiChi.

"You're welcome ChiChi. Anything for a friend." said Bulma.

ChiChi left the room. She used the hovercar Bulma had given her to drive to the Ox Kingdom.

In three or so hours, Bulma put Trunks and Goten down for a nap. The president and owner of Capsule Corp. was enjoying a nice, hot cup of tea and listening to some peaceful music on the radio. That all changed when the radio went to an emergency broadcast, which had been becoming more and more common of late.

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you the following announcements. The Androids have attacked the Ox Kingdom. Repeat, the Ox Kingdom was attacked. There has been no news given on the state of the kingdom. Police and officials state that as of now there are no known survivors. But it has been confirmed that the Ox King and his only daughter have been killed. To all those who are listening stay indoors and lock your windows. Don't go outside until the authorities say it is safe. Stay tuned for more information about the Androids." broadcast the announcer.

When Bulma heard about the state of the Ox Kingdom she nearly fainted. She dropped her tea cup. She was unable to think. All she could do was stand there motionless as what she just heard began to sink in.

Bulma got a hold of herself. She quickly cleaned up the mess she had made then went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

She just didn't know what to do. How was she going to tell Gohan and Goten about this? Gohan had already lost everyone else he cared about; losing his mother would throw him off the deep end. And what about Goten? He was still so young. How would he take it? Bulma decided to wait until Gohan woke up to tell him the bad news. Until then all she could do was wait.

A week after the Ox Kingdom was destroyed, Gohan woke up. The young half-Saiyan was sore and stiff from not moving from his bed for over a week. Gohan looked around and noticed three people were in the room with him.

Trunks and Goten were jumping up and down in excitement. They were glad and thrilled that Gohan had finally woken up. Bulma was also in the room. Her face showed worry and concern. She knew she was going to have to tell Gohan about the Ox kingdom, but she decided to let him rest a little before he had more bad news dropped upon his shoulders.

"Hi guys. How long have I been out?" asked Gohan.

"You've been out for about a week. Come on. I bet you're hungry? Let's get some food into you before you faint and pass out again." lightly joked Bulma.

Bulma removed the machines from Gohan's body and helped him into a wheelchair. Gohan was still too weak to walk on his own and Bulma didn't want him to overexert himself. One IV stayed in Gohan's arm just to be on the safe side.

Bulma pushed Gohan into the kitchen, followed closely behind Trunks and Goten. The president of Capsule Corp. left the three half-Saiyan brothers in the dining room and went into the kitchen. For the next hour Bulma cooked every recipe she knew and brought it to the three half-Saiyans to eat.

Trunks and Goten let themselves become distracted as they ate. Gohan wasn't as unfocused as his two little brothers were. He kept on thinking about his mother and where she was.

The next time Bulma came into the dining room carrying an armful of food, Gohan decided to ask her where his mother was. He waited until Bulma's hands were free before he asked the question.

"Bulma, where's my mom? I've been up for a few hours and she still isn't here. Did you call her and tell her I'm awake? I really would like to see her." asked Gohan.

Bulma froze. She looked at her son and Goten.

"Trunks why don't you and Goten go play in your room? I have to talk to Gohan. This is adult stuff." said Bulma.

Trunks and Goten left the dining room. Gohan didn't like the feel he got when Bulma looked at him. Bulma knew she couldn't keep the secret anymore and she had to tell Gohan the truth.

"Your mother went to inform your grandfather of your condition. She took one of the hovercars and went to the Ox Kingdom. A week before you woke up the Ox kingdom was attacked. There were no survivors. I'm so sorry Gohan. I wish there was something I could have done to save her. I'm sorry." informed Bulma.

Gohan was shocked. He said nothing for the rest of the day. All he did was sit in his room and did nothing.

Later that very night, almost past midnight, Goten was sneaking around the many halls and cambers of Capsule Corp. The child half-Saiyan was looking for his older brother. Ever since they ate that morning, Goten hadn't seen Gohan. He had started to worry about his brother, so in the dead of night, when everyone else was asleep, Goten snuck out of the room he and Trunks shared and went off trying to find his brother.

It took him some time but Goten eventually found the room Gohan was staying in, in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. Goten quietly opened the door and crept inside. Gohan felt his brother's ki signature and turned to see Goten creeping into the room. Goten climbed into his brother's bed.

"What are you doing up so late squirt?" wondered Gohan.

"I wanted to see you big brother. You were gone since we ate. What happened?" replied Goten.

Gohan's eyes became sad and depressed. He knew he had to tell Goten about what Bulma told him. The older half-Saiyan embraced his younger brother.

"Bulma told me about mom and grandpa. Mom's gone a way for a bit Goten. She and grandpa are going to be with dad and the Z fighters from now on." explained Gohan.

Goten didn't have much time to think about what his brother had told him before sleep overcame him. Gohan drifted off to sleep, Goten protectively held in his arms.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

A year had passed since the Androids destroyed the Ox Kingdom. Gohan and Goten had been living at Capsule Corp. ever since their mother's death. Bulma had filed for legal custody of the two Son brothers (something that took a bit of time given the state the world was in), and was now their foster mother.

Gohan awoke at the crack of dawn. He stretched and went to his closet to get dressed. HE opened the closet and all that was inside were multiple orange gis.

Gohan selected one of the gis and put it on. The gi was the same orange as his father use to wear, only the symbol on the back stood for 'Han' instead of 'Turtle' like his father. Bulma had modified some of Goku's old gis to fit Gohan and had added the symbol 'Han' with Gohan's permission. He then put on a short sleeved blue weighted training shirt, blue boots, and blue wristbands.

Gohan looked in the mirror that was in his room. He looked himself up and down in the mirror. Even though he was only fourteen, how he was dressed and the hardened looked in his dark brown eyes made him look at least seven or so years older.

From the corner of his eye Gohan saw movement. He looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of Trunks and Goten looking in his room from the hallway outside.

Trunks wore a green gi with no symbol, an orange sash, orange wristbands, yellow boots, and his lavender hair was cut to expose half his ears. Goten wore an orange gi with no symbol, a blue sash, long sleeved blue weighted training shirt, blue boots, and his black hair imitated the wild spikes of his father, Son Goku.

Gohan smiled and turned around. Trunks and Goten ran into the room. The five and four year old half-Saiyans jumped into Gohan's arms. Gohan easily caught both of his little brothers.

"What are you two doing up so early?" wondered Gohan.

Trunks' blue eyes looked into his older brother's dark brown eyes.

"Don't you remember, Gohan? You promised you would teach us how to fly today." reminded Trunks.

"You promised big brother. Bulma said you would teach us how to fly today. Then we can help you fight the Androids." cheered Goten.

Gohan instantly remembered he had promised to teach Trunks and Goten how to fly. He had spent nearly two weeks pestering Bulma to allow him to train the two young half-Saiyans. Each time he had brought it up, Bulma had instantly shot his request back down. She didn't want Trunks or Goten getting into any fights at their age. Gohan knew what she had meant and he felt the same way.

Gohan hadn't had a normal life since he was four and the Z fighters first found out about the Saiyans. For a year Gohan was away from his friends and family. Ever since that day he had been fighting. He didn't want that life for trunks and Goten, but with the Androids around that was not going to happen.

When Gohan had pointed this out to Bulma, she had given in slightly. Gohan had to convince her that he would only teach the two young half-Saiyans how to fly as a way of escape encase they ever ran into the Androids. He would teach them ki blasts and how to go Super Saiyan when they were older.

Gohan set both of his little brother's down. He knelt to their height and got both of them to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"You two are still too young to fight the Androids. Just because I had to fight Frieza at your age doesn't mean you two are going to fight the Androids. Give it another ten years or so and we will see if you are strong enough. Compared to the Androids, Frieza was a weakling. Those two machines won't go easy on you just because you're kids. In fact they might come after you because you are both half-Saiyan and mean so much to me. This flying lesson is so you two both have a way of escaping encase you run into the Androids. In a few more years I might teach you a few basic ki blasts, but until then I want both of you to promise me you won't go after the Androids until I say you are both ready." explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten sighed and nodded.

"We promise." said Trunks and Goten.

Gohan picked up his two little brothers and flew out the window. The half-Saiyan flew until he came to a rocky beach. Gohan landed on the ground and set down Trunks and Goten.

Trunks and Goten looked around exited. They were going to fly. And once they could fly they could help their brother fight the Androids.

"I want both of you to meditate until you can bring out your ki. Once you brought your ki out, then I will teach you how to fly." told Gohan.

Trunks and Goten didn't know how to meditate. Gohan took on a simple lotus position and demonstrated for his two little brothers how to meditate. When they knew what to do, Trunks and Goten copied their big brother and began to meditate.

For hours they meditated, but nothing happened. For days it went on and nothing ever changed. That is until one day Trunks felt a tough at his body and brought out his ki.

The lavender haired half-Saiyan had been mediating when he felt something tough at him. He focused on the tough and a small blue light formed in his hands. After a few moments the ki dissipated and Trunks fell back from exostion. Gohan saw Trunks bring out his ki and he was impressed.

"That was great Trunks. With a few more days of training, I think you will be able to fly soon." congratulated Gohan.

Goten tugged on his brother's pants leg. Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw his little brother standing nervously off to the side.

"What is it Goten?" asked Gohan.

"When will I be able to fly big brother? Will I be able to fly at the same time as Trunks?" wondered Goten.

Gohan shook his head. He placed a hand on Goten's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry squirt, but you and Trunks might not start flying at the same time. Trunks is a year older than you and he has already brought out his energy. Just keep trying Goten. It will take me a few days to teach Trunks how to control his ki. If you can bring out your ki by then, then I will teach the two of you how to fly together. How does that sound?" offered Gohan.

Goten smiled and nodded. Goten went back to mediating and tried to bring out his ki. Whenever he could, Goten meditated and tried to summon his ki. In three or four days Goten had successfully summoned his ki.

Gohan spend a few days teaching his brother how to control his ki until he was at the same level as Trunks. Finally they were ready. Trunks and Goten were going to fly.

The three half-Saiyan brothers stood outside of Capsule Corp. They all dressed for training.

"You two can both control your ki well enough to try flying for the first time. Now listen up and pay attention. I'm only going to say this once and I'm not going to repeat myself. Concentrate and let your ki flow evenly throughout your entire body. When you feel like you are balance, then try and force your ki towards the ground. Concentrate and you should be able to fly. Now let's see what you two can do." instructed Gohan.

Trunks and Goten focused as hard as they could on their ki. They distributed their ki evenly throughout their entire bodies. When they felt they were ready, the two forced their ki towards the ground.

Trunks and Goten felt their feet leave the ground. The two young children smiled and looked at their brother.

"I'm flying Gohan. I'm flying." cheered Trunks and Goten together.

"I can see that. Just don't go to high. Bulma doesn't ant either of you going off to far." warned Gohan.

Trunks and Goten flew around for a little bit. They never were more than four feet off the ground, but to them it was a big accomplishment. Now that they could fly, they were one step closer to helping Gohan defeat the Androids once and for all.

Trunks and Goten landed on the ground when they could no longer sustain their ki. The two were panting and sweating, but they were glad none the less. Gohan stood before his two little brothers, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"That was great for your first time. Tomorrow I want you two to go even higher and stay in the air longer. If you keep up this pace I think you can master flying in two weeks, maybe ten days. I don't know for sure, I'm only guessing. You two sure learn fast. A lot faster than when I was your age." stated Gohan.

Gohan remembered the first thing Piccolo did with his training was throw him into the side of a mountain. He would have been squashed if he hadn't been able to summon up his hidden power and destroy the mountain before it destroyed him. Gohan wasn't going to do anything that drastic, or at least something close to it, until Trunks and Goten were older, much, much older.

Bulma stepped out of one of the back doors of Capsule Corp. The blue haired woman called out to her son and the two Son brothers.

"Trunks, Goten, Gohan! Come in right now. Dinner's ready and it's nearly dark." called Bulma.

Gohan turned to Bulma.

"Coming Bulma. Looks like we have to get going. That's enough training today. We'll pick it up from here tomorrow." said Gohan.

Trunks looked at Goten. There was a mischievous smile on the five year old's face.

"Race you Goten. Last one there gets the small plate." playfully challenged Trunks.

Trunks leapt into the air and literally flew at the door leading to the kitchen. Goten frowned at the trick his friend just played.

"No fair Trunks. You cheated. You had a head start." complained Goten.

Goten summoned his ki and flew after Trunks. Gohan knew this wasn't going to turn out well. The screams he heard from Bulma a moment later only confirmed his theory.

"You two need to settle down. Trunks don't run on the walls. Goten get off of the ceiling. Gohan!" shouted Bulma.

Gohan gulped when he heard Bulma call his name. Instantly the half-Saiyan rushed into the kitchen and got both of his little brother's under control. It was not going to be easy turning these two hyperactive kids into warriors strong enough to defeat the Androids. But Gohan was up for the challenge. After all what kind of Saiyan (even if he was just half-Saiyan) would he be if he backed down from a challenge?

**Comment on this story and my other stories too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Three months had passed since Gohan taught Trunks and Goten how to fly. The two young half-Saiyan brothers of Son Gohan had easily mastered the art of flying in less than ten days. Now the next lesson they had to learn was how to stop flying.

Trunks and Goten had been flying around Capsule Corp. and it had begun to drive Bulma insane. Bulma had ordered Gohan to take Trunks and Goten somewhere they could fly and would be safe from the Androids. Gohan knew the perfect place to take his two little brothers, but it meant going through part of the destroyed Orange Star City.

Gohan had decided to take his brothers to the Capsule Corp. Android Refuge or the CCAR. People from all over could go to the CCAR in Orange Star and in other cities to escape the Androids and get help for themselves and their families. Capsule Corp. donated all the surplice needed to run the many different CCARs and volunteers helped keep it going.

Gohan helped Trunks and Goten get dressed so they could go to the CCAR. He helped trunks put on an oversized green t-shirt and black shorts and Goten put on a white t-shirt and blue pants. Gohan also helped the little four and five year old half-Saiyans tie their shoes before they went to the CCAR.

Trunks and Goten held on to Gohan's orange gi as they flew towards Orange Star City. The two child half-Saiyans might have been able to fly but they couldn't support themselves for more than just a few minutes. Until Trunks and Goten could hold themselves in the air for hours, Gohan was going to have to fly them where they needed to go.

In under half an hour the three half-Saiyan brothers made it to what was left of the once prospering Orange Star City. Gohan landed. They would have to walk from here to get to the CCAR.

The city was in complete ruins. Buildings were crumbling and falling. Vehicles were abandoned on the road and some turned over. And there was even a dead body or two lying around.

Trunks and Goten clung to their big brother and hid their faces in his shirt. Gohan grit his teeth. He hated seeing his little brothers like this. But this was the world they would live and grow up in. Nothing would change until the Androids were defeated. And something told Gohan that wouldn't be for a very long time.

The three half-Saiyans finally made it to the CCAR. The CCAR was located in the basement of one of the old Capsule Corp. buildings. Most of the building had been destroyed by the Androids, but the basement was strong enough to hold a Saiyan so it had survived unharmed, mostly. There were still a few cracks and bumps in the remains of the old basement, but it was better than nothing.

Gohan led his two little brothers into the CCAR. Trunks and Goten were amazed by all the people they saw. There had to be at least a hundred people seeking refuge and another thirty or so volunteers helping out those who needed it.

Every kind of person from every walk of life was there, men, woman, children, teens, and even a few old people. Gohan looked around and saw that most of the men, but also some of the woman, were carrying swords or a hand gun. It wasn't too surprising. For about two and a half years now people started to carry weapons with them.

People who were once martial artists and could handle a more ancient weapon normally carried some kind of sword or long metal blade. Some would just use a gun. And others would use whatever they got their hands on, be it a metal pipe, a box cutter, or even an old piece of wood. Gohan knew it wouldn't help them against the Androids, but he guessed it just made them feel better to have something to defend themselves with. And in the world they lived in the Androids weren't the only threat.

Some people had lost their minds or wanted to take control in all the chaos created by the Androids, so they would attack innocent people just trying to stay alive. Gohan had been dealing with more and more of these cases over the past six months than he had been fighting the Androids. And he guessed that people who couldn't use ki had to defend themselves with something against the threats created by the Androids' chaos.

Gohan was brought out of his deep thought by a tug on his pant leg. Gohan looked and saw Trunks and Goten staring back up at him.

"Are you okay big brother?" asked Goten.

"You've just been staring at the wall since we came in. Is there something we can help you with Gohan? Please tell us big brother." wondered Trunks.

Gohan smiled and pat both his little brothers on the head.

"I'm fine you two. I was just thinking. Now let's see if we can help some of these people. Stay close and don't talk to any strangers unless I speak to them first. Bulma wants us back before dinner, so we have about three hours here. Let's make the most of what we can in this short amount of time." suggested Gohan.

Trunks and Goten were both exited. They were going to help people hurt by the Androids. They were going to b just like their big brother.

For the next hour Trunks and Goten helped their brother give food and treat some minor injuries to the people who were staying at the CCAR. Most of the volunteers already knew Gohan as a very, very, very, distant acquaintance so they didn't mind him having his two little brothers helping him. Actually Trunks and Goten were more helpful than some of the adult volunteers that worked at the CCAR.

Trunks and Goten ran ahead of Gohan carrying bottles of water and a few spare blankets. Gohan walked behind his two little brothers. He carried hot food and a few bags of rations.

"Don't go too far ahead you two. I want to be able to find you when it's time for us to go." reminded Gohan.

Goten wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally ran into one of the people seeking refuge. It was some guy about Gohan's age who had been talking with two girls his age.

The boy had shoulder length blonde hair, was well muscled, wore a muscle shirt, black pants, and combat boots. One of the girls had short blonde hair, was thin and very attractive, and wore a green tank top and short blue skirt. The other girl had more of a tomboyish air about her, was thin, had slender and lean muscles, long black hair in two pigtails, blue eyes, and she wore a white t-shirt, black shorts and black fingerless gloves.

The boy turned around and looked at the kid who had bumped into him. His hand became a fist. He frowned and glared at the little kid in front of him.

"You're going to pay for that runt. No one bumps into me and gets away with it." swore the boy.

Before the boy's fist collided with Goten, Gohan intervened. Gohan easily held back to boy's fist, the food and rations neatly placed on the floor beside him. Gohan's face hardened and his eyes went cold, the same look he got when he fought the Androids.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or are you too scared to. If there's one thing I hate it's a bully. I won't let you hurt either of my brothers. Now back down and I won't have to hurt you." warned Gohan.

The boy kept pressing forward. Gohan used very little force to force the other boy to his knees. He then lightly (for Gohan anyway) pinched the boy in the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain.

The two girls ran to the boy's side. The black haired girl glared at Gohan while the blonde haired looked after her friend. Gohan looked into the black haired girl's blue eyes.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I did to him. He was threatening my brother and I won't stand for that. Say whatever you like about me, but I won't apologise." grumbled Gohan.

The black haired girl took a few steps closer to Gohan.

"Actually I wanted to apologise to you. Sharpner, that's his name, has been a little out of hand since the Androids killed his parents three years ago. My name's Videl. The other girl looking over Sharpner is my best friend Erasa." said Videl.

Gohan's face slightly softened as he spoke with Videl.

"My name's Son Gohan. These are my brothers, Trunks and Goten. Maybe we could talk a little after we get you three some supplies?" suggested Gohan.

"I would like that." replied Videl.

Gohan and Videl sat down in a few chairs. He had already given Videl, Erasa and Sharpner some food, water, and an extra blanket. Trunks and Goten were sitting in Gohan's lap. Videl looked at the two children sitting on Gohan's lap with curious eyes.

"Do they always follow you everywhere?" asked Videl.

"They usually do, when I'm home that is. They normally don't leave the house. It's too dangerous with the Androids out there." told Gohan.

Videl was angered by the mention of the Androids.

"I hate those machines. They killed my father and my friend's parents in the first year they showed themselves. Anyone who fights them ends up getting killed themselves. I hate the Androids. Who ever created them had to be as sick and twisted as those machines, maybe even more so." grumbled Videl.

Gohan looked at the ground. He knew who created the Androids and for what purpose. The Androids had been created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army to destroy his father, Son Goku. Gohan could remember the Androids telling him who they were and who created them before the Z fighters were killed.

"I know how you feel Videl. All my friends died the first day the Androids appeared. They killed my mother a year ago, leaving me and Goten orphans. The Androids didn't kill my father. He died from a heart virus six months before they appeared. Trunks also lost his father the first day the Androids appeared. His mother took goten and me in after our mom died. She was an old family friend so we didn't mind. She's a great person, but it's not the same thing as having my mom around." explained Gohan.

Videl felt sorry for the boy she had just met. She reached out her hand and put it on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear that Gohan. I really am. A lot of people have lost friends and family. Nothing seems to be able to stop the Androids. People try but they always end up dying. But I did hear on the radio about this boy our age fighting against the Androids. He somehow survives and keeps on fighting against them. There have also been a few rumors about a group of people fighting the Androids when they first appeared. Apparently they could fly and do some fancy light tricks. This kid is supposed to be able to do them too. Although it is probably just some story people made up to try and bring some hope into this apocalyptic world we now live it." sadly sighed Videl.

Trunks and Goten looked at Videl, to their big brother, and them back to Videl.

"Those stories are true. The Z fighters fought the Androids. They died trying to save people. My dad, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and all the others gave their lives to try and stop the Androids. The stories are true." stated Trunks.

"Big brother fights against the Androids. He's been fighting the past four years. He taught me and Trunks how to fly and use our ki. When we grow up we'll help him fight the Androids. We'll fight just like Gohan, the Z fighters, and my dad Son Goku would have." declared Goten.

Gohan tried to silence his little brothers but it was too late. Videl had heard every word they said. Videl looked at Gohan and realised he was almost identical to Son Goku. She then looked at Goten and it looked like she was looking at a small child version of the famous fighter that won the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament at the age of eighteen.

"You're Son Goku's son. I can't believe I didn't see it. You have the same sire name and you look just like him. And that gi your wearing looks like the ones students of the Turtle School use to wear. Son Goku was one of the few students the Turtle Hermit ever taught. You are his son aren't you? And are you really that boy I hear has been fighting the Androids?" realised Videl.

Gohan slightly nodded.

"Yes I am Son Goku's son. Just don't say it so loud. I don't want a lot of people to know. I'm luck no one has found out my name and broad cast it over the radio yet. I can't answer all of your questions here, but if you come by Capsule Corp. I should be able to. Bulma Briefs is Trunks' mother and Goten and my foster mother. She was good friends with my father so that's why we're living there. Just please don't tell anyone who I am." confessed Gohan.

Videl promised not to tell who Gohan was if she answered all of her questions. Gohan got back to work helping people in the CCAR. When it was time for the half-Saiyans to go back to Capsule Corp., Gohan quickly left with Trunks and Goten and flew away before anyone noticed he was gone. Now all Gohan had to do was explain to Bulma why a girl would be coming to Capsule Corp. in the next few days. Things just couldn't get any worse, but Gohan knew that they would get there eventually.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

A year had passed since Gohan had first met Videl. During that year Gohan and Videl had become very close friends. Bulma occasionally teased the two about when they were going to get married. The two would blush, look away, and ignore what the owner of Capsule Corp. had said.

The two fifteen year olds had been talking to each other outside of the CCAR. Sharpner and Erasa watched as their friend Videl chatted with Gohan. Sharpner was enraged by the sight.

"Why is Videl being so friendly with that guy? She would have never let a guy get that close to her before the Androids appeared. She won't even let me that close to her. I don't trust that guy. He's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what." complained Sharpner.

Erasa looked at her male friend.

"Just relax Sharpie. Videl is fine. Gohan's a pretty nice guy. I even think Videl kind of likes him." cheerfully said Erasa.

Sharpner turned away from Videl and Gohan talking and looked at Erasa. The young teen's face showed just how mad and angered he was.

"I told you over a thousand times Erasa, don't call me Sharpie. My name is Sharpner. How can you say Videl likes that weirdo? He's obviously just trying to use her. And have you heard what that guy's so called 'little brothers' say about him? They say he is fighting the Androids and someday they are going to fight them with him. Hercule couldn't even stand up against the Androids, there's no way a kid our age could handle going up against them and live. Those two little brats also said that Gohan had been fighting the Androids since they first showed themselves to the world. That would mean he had to be ten when they arrived. Do you really think a ten year old could face the Androids and live Erasa? Face it Erasa, that guy is up to something and I'm going to put a stop to it. Whether you like it or not." exclaimed Sharpner.

Erasa smiled at her male blonde haired friend.

"Lighten up Sharpner. So what if Gohan's little brothers made up a few things about him fighting the Androids. They're just kids. Gohan's probably one of the only people they know and they admire him. And besides, Gohan does seem to be a good fighter. I saw him and Videl spar a few times and he was really good. Maybe even better than Hercule Satan?" told Erasa.

"No one was better at martial arts than Hercule Satan. He was my own teacher. Hercule was going to become the world champ, and he would have been to, if the Androids hadn't of shown up." declared Sharpner.

"But what about that guy? Son Goku? I think that was his name. He competed in three World Martial Arts Tournaments. He was runner up in the twenty-first Tournament at twelve and runner up for the twenty-second Tournament at fifteen. He also became the youngest champion ever when he won the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament at eighteen. There were also a lot of other powerful fighters that competed in the Tournaments." questioned Erasa.

Sharpner frowned and looked away from his female friend. He crossed his arms and spoke with his back to Erasa.

"Those so called 'fighters' were just people who use a bunch of cheap tricks. No one can fly or shoot lasers from their hands. Those Tournament fighters were all fake Erasa. Mr. Satan said so." stated Sharpner.

"And if Mr. Satan said you could jump of a bridge without dying then that would also be?" sarcastically asked Erasa.

Sharpner clenched his fist and tried not to scream. Erasa just laughed at her friend as he continued to lose control of his temper.

Gohan and Videl looked up from their conversation when they heard someone laughing. The two saw Erasa hysterically laughing and what looked like Sharpner trying not to lash out in fists or words at that very moment. Gohan looked at Videl. Videl could tell the half-Saiyan as confused by the look of his face.

"What's up with them?" wondered Gohan.

"I have no idea. Can we get back on track? So this guy, Piccolo, had just kidnapped you and took you off into the wilderness after your uncle mysteriously appeared out of nowhere." said Videl.

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"That's right. Piccolo took me into the wilderness when I was four and I train with him for a year. He and my dad use to be enemies, but after a few adventures they became friends, sort of. I might not have liked Piccolo in the beginning, but as time we one he became one of my closest friends. I really miss him and the rest of the Z fighters." sighed Gohan.

Videl put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. For the past three months Gohan had been telling her bits and pieces about his past. She found some parts hard to believe (like the Dragon Balls and his trip to an alien planet called Namek), but other things she believed (learning how to fight from his father was an easy one, especially considering who Gohan's dad was). Gohan had kept a few things to himself though. He hadn't told Videl about the Saiyans or that he was half-Saiyan. He didn't know if he would ever tell her the truth about who he was.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I think I've heard enough about your crazy past for one day. Let's talk about something else. I was wondering if you could teach me how to fly? I've seen you, Trunks and Goten do it and I want to try. If I learn how to fly and a few of those ki blast things then maybe I could help you fight the Androids? What do you say? Up for having some help fighting against those rusty tin cans?" asked Videl.

Gohan's face went from cheery to depressed in under a second. Videl wondered what had caused Gohan's mood to change so fast.

"I'm sorry Vide, but I can't train you. I have to go. It's getting late. Bulma will be wondering where I am. See you tomorrow Videl, maybe." bleakly said Gohan.

Gohan exited the CCAR and took to the sky before Videl even had the chance to open her mouth to respond. When Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp., he landed and went in the front door as he always did.

Trunks and Goten felt it when Gohan's ki signature entered the building. The two half-Saiyans literally flew down the stairs and strait towards their big brother.

"Gohan's back." cheered Trunks.

"Welcome home big brother." happily said Goten.

Trunks and Goten's cheer was brought down when they was the look of Gohan's face.

"Gohan, are you alright?" worried Trunks.

"What's wrong big brother. Why do you look so sad?" concernedly asked Goten.

Gohan faked a smile and looked at his two little brothers.

"I'm fine you two. I just had a bit of a hard day. I think I need to talk to Bulma. Trunks, do you know where your mom is?" wondered Gohan.

"Last I saw she was in her lab." answered Trunks.

"Thanks Trunks. Why don't you two run along? I'll come and play with you once I'm done talking to Bulma. How does that sound?" offered Gohan.

Trunks and Goten were exited that Gohan was going to play with them.

"Okay Gohan. Come on Goten. I'll race you to the kitchen." said Trunks.

Trunks began to run towards the kitchen.

"Wait for me Trunks." shouted Goten.

The six and five year old half-Saiyans ran down the hall and disappeared from Gohan's sight. Gohan laughed at how care free and innocent his brothers were, before he got back to business.

The teenage half-Saiyan walked towards the Bulma made most of her inventions in. Bulma looked up from her work at the computer when she noticed Gohan was standing behind her. She quickly dusted off her pink jumpsuit and straitened her blue hair in its ponytail before she confronted the teenage half-Saiyan.

"You're back early. Did something go wrong at the CCAR? It couldn't have been the Androids, otherwise you would be injured and I would have heard a report on the radio. So what happened? Talk to me Gohan. I know something had to happen. I know you too well. You can't hide anything from me. Now spill it or I'll make you regret it." half threatened Bulma.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. He knew Bulma would know something was bothering him before he had the chance to say anything. He was an open book to her. And even when he didn't want his pages to be read, she would still somehow find a way to read them.

"It's about Videl." nervously began Gohan.

"I should have known. Girl troubles. Just tell her how you feel. It will save you a lot of trouble in the long run." suggested Bulma.

Gohan blushed and tried to clear things up before Bulma got anymore ideas in her head.

"It's not like that. Videl asked me to teach her how to fly." continued Gohan.

"That doesn't seem like a big problem. You already taught Trunks and Goten how to fly. It should be that hard to teach Videl. From what I've seen she's a good fighter and should have no trouble learning how to bring out her ki." stated Bulma.

Gohan sighed. He knew he was going to have to be more specific if he wanted Bulma to get what he was trying to tell her.

"It's not that Bulma. I don't want to teach Videl how to fly. It's not because I think she's a bad fighter and can't handle herself, she almost as strong as my mother, maybe even stronger, I just don't want anything to happen to her." confessed Gohan.

It finally hit Bulma and she knew what Gohan was saying.

"You just don't want Videl to get hurt. But that still doesn't explain why you don't want to teach her how to fly. Once she can control her ki she should be able to fly without hurting herself or others." said Bulma.

Gohan looked the Capsule Corp. owner in the eye. By the hard look on the young half-Saiyan's face, Bulma knew Gohan had a very serious reason for not wanting to teach Videl how to fly.

"Videl offered to help me fight the Androids. I know she was just joking but if I taught her how to fly and to control her ki, the she might actually try to fight the Androids. She doesn't know that I'm half-Saiyan. She doesn't know that I'm only able to survive the beatings the Androids give me is because I'm stronger than a human and that the Androids don't use their full strength when fighting me. If Videl fought them, she wouldn't be able to handle the Androids strength and they might just kill her for fun. If they found out that she and I were friends, they would killer her or hurt her just to get to me. Trunks and Goten are already in danger because the Androids know how much they mean to me. If they found out about Videl, I don't know what I would do. I can't stand to lose another person that I care about." explained Gohan.

Bulma looked at Gohan. She noticed the hurt and sad expression in the young half-Saiyan's dark brown eyes. Gohan might have only been fifteen, but his eyes showed more pain and sadness than more people would experience in a lifetime.

"Why don't you wait a while and try talking to Videl tomorrow? Explain to her why you can't teach her how to fly. She might be a bit mad at first, but eventually she will understand why you can't teach her. Just talk to her Gohan. Things won't change if you do nothing." simply said Bulma.

Gohan thanked Bulma for listening and left the lab. He went to the living room and played with Trunks and Goten for the rest of the night. Trunks and Goten never asked Gohan about the conversation he had with Bulma.

Gohan wouldn't speak with Videl tomorrow, or the next week, or the next month, not even the next year. He and Videl would lose contact for many years. And when they reunited, it was not going to be pretty.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Gohan stood in a rocky landscape. It had been two years since he had last seen Videl. The seventeen year old half-Saiyan was currently training his two younger brothers how to fire ki blasts.

Gohan had changed in the last two years. He had grown taller (a few inches shorter than his father Goku) and had become more muscled. His black hair was still the same and his dark brown eyes still had the hard look of someone who had seen nothing but death and destruction their entire life. Gohan also wore his regular orange gi with the symbol 'Han' on the back and a blue weighted training shirt with elbow length sleeves.

Trunks and Goten stood beside Gohan ready to start their lesson. Trunks was eight, his lavender hair was cut to cover half his ears, and he wore a dark green gi. Goten was seven, his black hair resembled that of his late father Son Goku, and he wore an orange gi with a long sleeved blue weighted training shirt underneath.

Gohan took on a simple fighting stance. He turned to his two little brothers. Trunks and Goten took on similar stances identical to Gohan's.

"I want you two to follow my every move. Learning to control your ki is hard. You have both already mastered flying, now comes the hard part. I want the two of you to concentrate and gather as much of your ki as you can. Keep the ki blast small and under control. Like this." explained Gohan.

Gohan summoned up a small amount of his ki as a demonstration. After a few moments Gohan lowered his energy and let the ki blast dissipate. Trunks and Goten looked at their hands. The two half-Saiyan children didn't know what to do or how to bring their ki out.

"How do we bring our ki out Gohan?" asked Trunks.

"I already told you how to bring out your ki. Have you forgotten already?" reminded Gohan.

Goten looked at his older brother. A pleading look was on the youngest half-Saiyan's face.

"Can you please tell us how to do it again big brother? Trunks and I have been worried about you and your battles with the Androids. We might have forgotten what you told us after your last battle with them." told Goten.

It was now Trunks' turn to speak. The middle oldest half-Saiyan looked at the one who was his brother in everything but blood.

"Goten has a point Gohan. You only just recovered from your battle with the Androids a week ago. You were on and off for two whole days before you were stable enough and mom was sure you would survive. It would have been easy for Goten and I to forget what you had taught us when you were in such a bad condition." stated Trunks.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. They had done it again. The two youngest half-Saiyans had once again successfully got him to regret charging head first into a battle with the Androids.

"Alright I'll tell you again how to bring out your ki so you can use a ki blast. Just stop with the guilt trip. You both know I have to fight the Androids. I'm the only one left on the planet strong enough to handle them. Now just watch me and do what I do. Then you should be able to bring out your ki." simply said Gohan.

Gohan concentrated and formed a small ki ball in his hand. Trunks and Goten copied their older brother and brought out their ki to form small ki balls of their own, only their ki balls didn't last as long as their brother's ki ball had. Gohan had both of his little brothers continue to bring out their ki until they could easily maintain a small amount of ki for a reasonable amount of time.

"That's great you two. Now I want you both to throw your ki as hard and as far as you can. We'll do that for a little while and once I'm satisfied then we will move onto something else. Now show me what you've got." said Gohan.

Trunks and Goten concentrated and through their ki balls as far and as hard as they could. They repeated the task until Gohan was satisfied. After Trunks and Goten had successfully fired their first ki blasts, Gohan had them work on their fighting and flying skills. The oldest half-Saiyan even had the two younger half-Saiyans fight against time in hand to hand combat on the ground and in the air, sometimes between both elements in the same sparing session.

After another two hours of training Gohan decided to call it a day. He looked over to Trunks and Goten. The two young half-Saiyans were on their backs panting; sweat pouring down their faces and every other part of their body.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. He didn't like how his two little brothers had handled their training one bit.

"If they're this tired after a few simple hours of training, then what will they be like when they are old enough to fight the Androids? At this rate they won't be strong enough to handle the Androids and will get themselves killed they first time they meet them in battle. I can't let that happen. I just can't. I already lost everyone else I already cared about. I'm not going to lose my brothers as well. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect them. I will protect them until my last breath. This I swear." thought Gohan.

Trunks and Goten got back onto their feet. Gohan was brought out of his deep thought when he noticed both his little brothers were up and moving around again.

"That's enough training for today you two. We'll pick it up from here again tomorrow. Let's go back to Capsule Corp. Bulma is probably wondering where we are. I also have a surprise for both of you when we get back. I'm pretty sure you will both like it." assured Gohan.

Gohan took the existed and exited Trunks and Goten back to Capsule Corp. Once they were at Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten followed Gohan to his room. Gohan looked around in his closet until he had found what he had been looking for.

Trunks and Goten were exited. This would be the first time they ever got a present so it was pretty exciting for them; it was even more exiting since Gohan was the one giving them the present. In a world ruled by the Androids people were barely able to find the bare necessities needed to live. That was why Trunks and Goten had never received a present before.

Gohan emerged from the closet holding two swords. He gave one of the swords to Trunks and the other to Goten. The two young half-Saiyan curiously looked over their new swords, even taking them out of their sheaths to get a better look at the blade.

"I thought you two could use those in future battles with the Androids. The sword you have Trunks was made by Bulma. It should be strong enough to handle strong ki attacks that the Androids could throw at you. The sword you have Goten was the one I used during my training with Piccolo. I have no need for it anymore and I thought you would have better use of it than me. I hope you like them." explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan, to their swords, and then back to Gohan. The two half-Saiyans latterly flew at their big brother, dropping their presents as they flew into his arms. Gohan was thrown onto his back by the force of two troublesome young half-Saiyans landing on his chest at the same time.

"This is the best present ever Gohan. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I can't wait until I learn how to use my sword. This is so cool. Thank you, Gohan. Thanks big brother. Thank you." excitedly thanked Trunks.

"Thanks for trusting me with your old sword Gohan. You won't regret it. I promise. I'll take good care of your sword. Nothing bad will ever happen to it. I promise. Thank you, big brother. Thank you." thanked Goten.

Gohan got off his back and into a sitting position. Trunks and Goten were still clinging to his neck. Gohan got his two little brothers to let go of his neck before he suffocated.

"Now listen here you two. Those aren't toys, they are dangerous weapons. I don't want either of you training with them unless I am watching and you have my permission to use them. Goten that old sword might not be able to withstand a fight with the Androids so I'll have to get Bulma to make you a stronger sword like the one Trunks has. But for now it will be fine. Now go put those swords back in the closet. We'll start your first sword lesson tomorrow. And I don't want either of you to touch, or think about touching, those swords until your first lesson tomorrow. Am I understood?" exclaimed Gohan.

"Yes big brother." said Trunks and Goten together.

Trunks and Goten gave Gohan back the swords. Gohan put the swords back in the closet. When the swords were safely back in the closet, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten left the oldest half-Saiyan's room and walked to the living room.

Bulma noticed as the three half-Saiyans entered her living room. The owner of Capsule Corp. had her long blue hair back in a ponytail and wore a simple long sleeved white shirt and jeans. Bulma noticed the looks on her son and Goten's faces. The blue haired woman got up from her chair and approached the oldest of the half-Saiyans.

"Judging by the looks on Trunks and Goten's faces, I'm guessing they liked their gifts. Just make sure they don't use those swords inside my house. This place is already wrecked enough as it is. I don't need those two causing anymore damage with those swords and some of their ki. Do you understand me Gohan? I don't want those two using their swords inside my house." directly stated Bulma.

Gohan looked at the blue haired woman who was the owner of Capsule Corp. and his foster mother.

"Don't worry Bulma. I already gave Trunks and Goten about the warnings them having swords and what they can and can't do with them. I'm keeping the swords in my closet for know until they are older. Relax Bulma. There's nothing for you to worry about. Trunks and Goten will get their first sword lesson tomorrow. I'll make sure nothing happens to them. You have my word. Besides they won't be able to fight with their swords properly until they are older. Probably around the time they are old enough to fight the Androids." assured Gohan.

Bulma didn't like Gohan's last choice of words.

"I don't want trunks or Goten to fight against the Androids. They are still so young and innocent. You shouldn't even be fighting Gohan. You're only seventeen. You're just a kid. You should be going to school, not fighting for your life against two monstrous machines." declared Bulma.

Gohan sighed and looked Bulma in the eye as he spoke.

"You know I'm the only one who can stop them Bulma. I'm the only one who can face the Androids and live to tell about it. Trunks and Goten will someday have to fight the Androids just like I am. I wish they wouldn't have to, but they will. They are half-Saiyan, just like me. Fighting is in our blood, just like it was in the blood of our fathers. I hope you can understand that Bulma. In a world like the one we live in clinging to those few strands we have is the only way we can survive. The only way we can live." replied Gohan.

Gohan looked down at the ground. He knew it would be a long time before the Androids were defeated. But how long it would take and when the Androids would be defeated was still a mystery to him.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks and Goten flew over the remains of a destroyed city. Trunks wore a white t-shirt, black pants, gray boots, and had his sword strapped to his back. Goten wore his normal orange gi with the long sleeved blue weighted training shirt underneath and matching blue boots. Trunks' hair was the same as usual, but Goten's hair had grown longer weighting down the spikes in the back.

Trunks was now twelve and Goten was now eleven. The two half-Saiyans had grown stronger over the years and had become more skilled warriors. Although Trunks and Goten were still too young and weak to face the Androids.

Goten looked down at the ground. Trunks noticed his brother was starting to slow down as they flew over the remains of the city.

"Is something wrong Goten? You're slowing down. If something's bothering you, you can tell me. You're my brother. We stick together no matter what." said Trunks.

Goten looked at the lavender haired half-Saiyan.

"It's nothing Trunks. I was just thinking about how we don't see each other as much as we use to. And we hardly see Gohan anymore." told Goten.

Trunks knew what Goten meant.

"I know what you mean Goten. You've been living outside of Capsule Corp. for a year now. I don't know why Gohan made you move out or why my mother allowed it. Do you have any idea why Gohan made you move out of Capsule Corp. Goten? I can understand when Gohan left all those years ago. He is twenty-one after all. He's an adult and can look after himself. But why would he make you move out at ten? It just doesn't make any sense." realised Trunks.

Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just as confused as you are Trunks. Gohan said he wanted to teach me to survive on my own or something like that. I have no idea what he meant though. He's become a late harder to understand lately. And he doesn't even let me help him fight the Androids. He just drops me off at Capsule Corp. for either a few days to a couple of months then shows up out of the blue and takes me away again. I have no idea what is going through his head. But if Bulma is allowing Gohan to do it then I guess I can handle it, for no anyway." replied Goten.

Suddenly the two young half-Saiyans hear explosions coming from a town close to where they were. Trunks and Goten flew in the direction the explosions originated from. They didn't know if it was the Androids or some crazy person setting off a bomb, but right at that very moment it didn't matter and they really didn't care. The two young half-Saiyans just didn't want to see anyone else get hurt, not after all the pain and sadness they had to live through in a world terrorised by the Androids.

As Trunks and Goten got closer to the origin of the explosions, they began to sense a familiar ki. The flash of a familiar orange gi only further enforced the prediction the two young half-Saiyans had come up with was accurate. Gohan was fighting whoever caused the explosions and he was hiding his ki. Trunks and Goten didn't know why Gohan was masking his ki, but they didn't have much time to think about it before they were forced to engage in battle.

Luckily for Trunks and Goten it wasn't the Androids causing the explosions. Unluckily for the two young half-Saiyan brothers was a man who had lost his mind was setting off the explosions and he had a gun, a very large revolver.

Gohan felt the ki signatures of both his brothers. The older half-Saiyan looked to see both of his younger brothers flying towards him.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I told you both to go back to Capsule Corp. when I went out of patrol? Mind telling me why you are both here?" sternly asked Gohan.

Trunks and Goten tried to hide their fear from their elder brother.

"We were going back to Capsule Corp. when we hear the explosion. We decided to investigate and find out what caused the explosion." told Trunks.

"We thought we would make ourselves useful. You're not the only one who can fight you know Gohan? We wanted to help. It's not like this man is any more dangerous than the Androids." pointed out Goten.

Gohan glared at his little brother. Goten instantly regretted his last choice of words.

"What if it was the Androids? You two could have gotten yourselves killed. Now go back home. I'll handle this. We'll have a little talk when we are all back at Capsule Corp." strictly stated Gohan.

Trunks and Goten gulped. They hated it when Gohan was mad at them. The two young half-Saiyans were about to leave when the sound of a woman's voice stopped them and grabbed all three of the half-Saiyan brothers' attention.

The woman that had grabbed their attention was about Gohan's age and looked quite beautiful and strong. She had black hair than ended just above her cheek bones and striking blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, skin tight black pants, short flat footed black boots, and a red jacket with the letters O.S.P.D written on the back in bold black letters.

The woman looked up at the three flying half-Saiyans. She seemed to be annoyed by something but none of the brothers could tell what it was, at least Trunks and Goten couldn't.

"Why don't you go with those two kids? Leave this to the professionals. Stick to fighting machines that want to destroy the Earth. Let us normal people handle out own kind. Now get going before I oerest you for interfering with an official Orange Star Police Department investigation." threatened the woman.

The man who had started the explosions threw a grenade at the officers. The police officers scrambled but for some it was too late. Two young officers, not much older than Gohan, were killed by the grenade.

The woman grabbed a walky-talky from within her pocket. She turned her radio on and waited for her contact to answer. They soon did. When she knew her contact was listening, the female police officer spoke into the walky-talky.

"This is Officer Videl Satan of the Orange Star Police Department. You have permission to shoot. Repeat. You have permission to shoot. This man has already taken the lives of two officers and six civilians. There is no reasoning with him. Take the shot. Over." ordered Videl.

"Copy Officer Satan. Shot secured. We are ready to take out the target. Over." replied the other officer.

From up high on one of the partly destroyed buildings a gun was fired. The sniper had his shot lined up and pulled the trigger. The mad man fell to the ground dead in an instant.

Gohan, Trunks, and Goten landed on the ground. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. The female officer who seemed to not like the half-Saiyans had just ordered the death of the man who had caused the explosions. They just couldn't believe it.

Gohan approached the female officer. The female officer gave some orders to some other officers before turning to face the half-Saiyan. A dark frown covered the female officer's face as she looked at Gohan.

"Nice to see you again Gohan. What has it been? That's right, six years. You disappeared from the CCAR and I don't see you for another six years. Don't worry I kept your secret. It's not like anyone would believe me if I told them anyway. Where were you all those years ago? Where were you when the Androids attacked the city and killed Sharpner and Erasa? Where were you when I was left alone for three years after the Androids killed the last two people I had in the world. Where were you Son Gohan? O needed you and you just abandoned me. Well you won't have to worry about seeing me anymore because I never want to see you again." half shouted Videl.

Videl turned to leave but was stopped when Gohan grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go. I want nothing to do with you. You abandoned me and my friends when I needed you and you never came. Let go of me or I'll have you oerested." threatened Videl.

Gohan grabbed hold of Videl by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Videl. I didn't mean to abandon you. I just didn't want you to get hurt. That's why I had to leave. I had to be away from you in order to keep you safe. I'm so sorry Videl. I know mere works won't fix anything, but I regret what I have done. I never mean to hurt you. I only wanted to keep you safe. Please Videl, forgive me?" apologised Gohan.

Videl broke free of the half-Saiyan's grip.

"I'll never forgive you. Not after what you have done to me. I trusted you Gohan. I opened up my heart to you and you tore it right out of my chest. Just leave. I don't want to see you or your brothers again for as long as I live. Go before I make you." responded Videl.

Gohan sighed and turned away from his former friend. He took to the air and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten followed after their brother, wanting to get some answered for what just happened between Gohan and the female police officer.

"What happened back their Gohan?" asked Trunks.

"Is there something going on between you and that girl Gohan? Because if there is, than Trunks and I want to know." stated Goten.

"Come on Gohan. What's with you and that girl? You don't normally keep secrets from us. Talk to us Gohan. Goten and I are always here for you. After all the three of us are brothers." assured Trunks.

Gohan sighed. The older half-Saiyan looked back at his two younger brothers. They had no idea who Videl was and what happened between the two of them. How could they? They had only been children when Gohan had first met Videl and they had still been children a year later when he cut all ties from her completely.

"That was someone who used to be an old friend of mine. We lost touch; or rather I made us lose touch with each other. We were getting too close. I didn't want to risk her safety. She could have been targeted by the Androids if they knew how much she meant to me. Perhaps if the world was different and there were no Androids, maybe then we could have been together. But that is just not the case here. You two will understand someday. Hopefully someday I will be able to understand why I let her go." sadly explained Gohan.

Trunks and Goten remained silent for the rest of the rest of the flight back to Capsule Corp. They thought long and hard about what Gohan and the female officer went through and realised they must have really cared about each other, perhaps even loved each other, but Gohan had cut those ties with her and now their love had been replaced by anger and loathing.

Gohan would see Videl once more in his life. Sadly it would be the day that she died, six months after they first reunited. Then and only then would Gohan confess his feeling for Videl. But it would be too late. For she would have already gone to join her friends and family in otherworld.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.**

Trunks and Goten sat in Trunks' bedroom at Capsule Corp. The two young half-Saiyans had changed into some old pajamas that were a little too big for them. The two sat on Trunks' bed discussing what had happened over the past few months.

Trunks lied back on his bed and looked at the cracked ceiling. A sigh escaped the lavender haired half-Saiyan's throat.

"What's wrong Trunks? Something's been bothering you since we both got back to Capsule Corp. You were way too quiet during dinner. Bulma might have not noticed, but I did. Come on Trunks, talk to me. You know I'm always here for you. Right?" wondered Goten.

Trunks looked at the younger half-Saiyan.

"I just worried about Gohan, that's all. I haven't seen him for over a month. I didn't even see him when he dropped you off here two weeks ago. I just don't get why Gohan's been so secretive lately. He never used to be that way. What do you think could have happened that made Gohan change so much?" answered Trunks.

Goten laid back on the bed and joined his friend in deep thought, which was pretty rare for him.

"I have no idea why Gohan is being so secretive Trunks. You're fourteen and I'm thirteen. We know how to fly, shoot ki blasts, and fight with swords. You would think Gohan would trust us enough by now to tell us what is on his mind." assumed Goten.

Trunks quickly looked at his friend then back towards the partially destroyed ceiling.

"I know what you mean Goten. But Gohan is twenty-three. He's an adult and can look after himself. I just wish I could see him more often, like when we were younger." sighed Trunks.

Goten looked at Trunks' through the corner of his eye.

"Even when it's just the two of us, Gohan hardly shows himself to me. He mostly just makes me stay in whatever tree or cave we had slept in the night before until he returns well after nightfall. Sometimes I wish things could go back to how they use to be. Gohan being around us and the two of us living here at Capsule Corp. with you and Bulma. Although I feel like those days are going to be returning really soon." spoke Goten.

Trunks jumped off the bed and started looking for something underneath it. Goten sat up and looked at the other teenage half-Saiyan, a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing Trunks?" asked Goten.

Trunks came out from under the bed, a small hand powered radio in his hand. The lavender haired teen sat back down on the bed and looked at his year younger, black haired brother and best friend.

"I thought if we can't see Gohan, then we might be able to find out what he is up to. If there have been any attacks by the Androids or some local nutcase that set of a bomb or something, Gohan surely would go and investigate. And if he did investigate and stopped it then someone would have broad cast it over the radio. And with this radio we can see what Gohan has been up to when we are not around." stated Trunks.

Trunks flipped through the frequencies on his small hand powered radio. Nothing but static and a few songs from old bands that use to be famous before the Androids attacked were all the radio picked up. Suddenly the radio picked up an emergency broadcast. Trunks turned up the volume and the two half-Saiyans eagerly listened in.

"This just in. The Androids attack on the remaining functional part of East City has just been stopped. Some young man dressed in an orange gi was able to stop the Androids before they could take more than a hundred lives. This is the same young man who has been rumored to have been fighting the Androids for the past thirteen years, since he was about ten years old. From the people of East City and the rest of the world we wish to thank this noble hero who bravely risks his life fighting against the Androids. If anyone knows who this man is, please contact your local police station or radio station. We wish to properly thank him for what he has done. If you have any information please call..." announced the Radio Reporter.

Trunks shut the radio off. He and Goten looked at each other, large grins growing on both of their faces. Gohan had done it again. He had fought the Androids and saved the inhabitance of East City from being destroyed.

Trunks put the radio on his nightstand and looked back to Goten. Goten was still exited about hearing his brother's victorious fight over the Androids and the goofy Son grin still hadn't completely left his face.

"I can't believe Gohan did it. I mean he always fights the Androids and always gets away, more or less in one piece, but this time feels different. Maybe it feels different because we are now strong enough and old enough to help Gohan face the Androids. That has to be it. We'll make those rusted old tin cans sorry for ever stepping foot outside of Dr. Gero's lab." declared Goten.

Trunks tried to calm down his best friend and brother.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Goten. We are still not strong enough to face the Androids. The best skill we have is flying. We can only use basic ki attacks and out swordsmanship is more than a little rusty. Neither of us can even go Super Saiyan. Do you really think we could stand a chance against the Androids when Gohan, a master of flying, who knows many different forms of ki attacks, can handle a sword while blindfolded, and is a Super Saiyan, only barely makes it back alive out of his fights just holding onto life to a single thin thread? Do you honestly believe we can stand a chance against the Androids when Gohan barely survived their attacks?" questioned Trunks.

Goten glared at his best friend.

"Then what do you want us to do Trunks? Sit around for the rest of our lives while Gohan is out there risking his fighting with the Androids? I don't think so. I can't sit by and watch knowing my brother and innocent people are suffering. The Androids killed my mother Trunks. I want revenge. I want revenge on them for my mother's death and all of the other people they killed." snapped Goten.

Trunks tried to calm down the younger half-Saiyan.

"Calm down Goten. I'm not saying we shouldn't fight the Androids, I'm just saying we're not ready. We have to get stronger before we can fight them. I know how you feel Goten. Don't forget the Androids killed my father and the rest of the Z fighters. I want revenge on them just as much as you do, Goten. I want revenge on the Androids for killing my father, his comrades, and your mother Goten. I also want revenge for what they did to Gohan. Not one death caused by the Androids will go unpunished, not one." directly stated Trunks.

Unknowingly, Trunks began to release some of his ki and a weak, but powerful, wind was created. Goten quickly embraced Trunks, catching the lavender haired teen by surprise and causing the winds to dissipate. When everything was calm, the two young half-Saiyans let go of each other and sat back down on the bed.

"So what exactly do you expect us to do Trunks? We're not strong enough to fight the Androids and yet both of us what to fight them and avenge our parents and the Z fighters. So how exactly are we supposed to avenge everyone the Androids have killed if we can't fight them? Got any brilliant ideas Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Actually I do have some ideas, but one that will be the simplest and most affective is the one we will do. We will get Gohan to train us. And I'm not talking about the kind of training like when he taught us how to fly or fight with our swords. I'm talking about the kind of training we can get from Gohan becoming our master and us his students." told Trunks.

Goten looked at his best friend and surrogate brother.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Now all we have to do is get Gohan to agree to train us. I think the next time we are both alone with Gohan and Bulma is not around we should ask him to train us. And if that doesn't work we will keep at it until it does. With Gohan as our master we might actually be able to face the Androids and defeat them. Even if we can't beat then right away, at least Gohan will have some help and won't get as hurt as he does fighting the Androids on his own. With two extra half-Saiyans helping him it should even the playing field quite a bit. That's a really great idea Trunks. How did you come up with it?" exclaimed Goten.

Trunks smiled at Goten. He rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned, a habit he and Goten had picked up from watching Gohan over the years.

"I am the son of a genius after all. And with us being the sons of Son Goku and Vegeta, the two strongest and noblest Saiyans that ever lives, and with Gohan teaching us, we should have no trouble becoming Super Saiyans. Then all three of us, you, me and Gohan, can put those rusted old machines in the scrap pile where they belong." stated Trunks.

Unknown to the two half-Saiyans was that Bulma was listening to their conversation outside of Trunks' bedroom door. The head and owner of Capsule Corp. had been listening in on her son's and her son's best friend's conversation since Trunks had powered up and released some of his ki. Bulma had felt the wind caused by trunks' rise in his ki and went to investigate. Instead she found herself listening to a conversation between her son and his best friend about how they were going to fight the Androids and get Gohan to train then so they could help him fight the Androids.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. There is no way Trunks and Goten are going to fight against the Androids. Gohan might have been way younger than them when he started fighting the Androids, but that was different. I'm not letting my son or Goten get hurt. I already lost everyone else I cared about. I'm not going to lose them too. I'll wait for the right moment and confront them. I'll state that they are too young to fight, and if that doesn't work I'll just whack them over the head a few times with my frying pan. That will make them think twice about fighting the Androids. And if Gohan does train them he'll be in a world of trouble. He'll so in so much trouble he'll wish he was fighting the Androids." thought Bulma.

The blue haired woman turned away from her son's door and walked back to her room. Little did Bulma know in just over a month Gohan would take Trunks and Goten on as his students and she would fully accept it, support it even. But for now she was determined to keep bother her son and Goten safe, even if it meant she had to be more dangerous than the Androids.

**Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
